


Where is my Supersuit, Lena?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Girls Kissing, Humor, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, Romance, SuperCorp, Supercorp baby, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Inspired by the Incredibles, Supercorp edition.Fun little oneshot.P.S thank you so much for all the Kudos. other than youtube, never gotten so many likes on something i did





	Where is my Supersuit, Lena?

Kara Danvers was going about her usual day, planning to sex up a certain ravenhead when she saw Cyborg Supergirl flying past her window.

"Oh, Rao." she whispered. She tried to rip her shirt open but nothing was beneath it, just her bare, full, milky breasts (Lena knows why).

"Uh...baby?" Kara called out her lover's petname.

"What?" The ravenhead answered from in the kitchen.

"Where's my Supersuit?"

"Baby...." Lena had known all about the price of that job, given Kara's numerous brushes with death.

"Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?"

"I put it in the wash, Kara." _Hey, hey now, Lena. Who was the one who insisted I wear it during sex, then cummed all over it?_   "Why do you want it?"

"I need it! Cyborg Supergirl's back!" Kara yelled. _I thought I killed her but hey, they never stay down._

"You retired, Kara! You gave it up for me, remember? Clark can handle it." While Kara still missed heroics, she still would choose Lena every time.

"The public's in danger!"

"My _evening's_ in danger! Do you know how long I've been planning Lily's birthday party?"

"You better tell me where my suit is, Mrs Danvers! We're talking about the greater good here!"

Lena scoffed, "Greater good? I am your _wife_! I am the greatest good you'll ever get!"  _True enough, especially considering what your fingers do to me._

There was an explosion in a building not far from where they were, and five year old Lily Danvers came scurrying out, crying.

"Mummy, Mama. I'm scared." She whimpered, while cuddling into Lena's body, and clutching her favorite toy, the superdog Krypto.

"Sshh, no, no, sweetie. It'll be ok. Mummy can protect us." Lena whispered. _She was born to be a mother_ , Kara thought silently.

There was a few moments in which Lena and Kara looked at each other, but with their daughter's life in danger, it seemed Kara had to shake off the rust and rejoin the fray. Kara pulled her best soft wife-eyes.

Lena sighed and relented, "Are you kidding me with those eyes? Last time, promise?"

"I did promise you I would always protect you." Kara said.

Lena smiled at the memory and gave Kara a deep loving kiss while Lily goofily grinned at the two of them.

"Go get 'em....Supergirl. You really are too sexy, you know that?" 

"I love you, my Lena."

"I love you too, my Kara."

The End.


End file.
